Till I Met You
by wind n sky priestess
Summary: Loneliness had been Michiru's companion but she never knew that someone from her past wil come back to change her life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Haruka and Michi are owned by Ms. Naoko Takeuchi. Not mine. But the brains that were transplanted to them is mine that's why they're a little psycho.  
  
Michiru...  
  
I'm feeling kind of lonely as I was seated on the back seat of our classroom. The sun was at its peak and though the temperature is stifling, I can still feel the wind blowing lightly as if whispering a distant memory. A slight chatter and murmurs are heard in the sleepy classroom that had just had lunch and anticipating the coming of our chemistry teacher who is usually renowned for her tardiness. Oh yes I had lunch but I ate alone. Eating for me is not leisure but a slight comfort to distract me from my loneliness.  
  
It is sad to be a little different. Most of the people have considered me odd because I excelled in writing, in the arts and the academe. I was always either loved or detested by our mentors and the feeling is a little disconcerting. I was always the loner and I have no friends once you cross out my bestfriend in my freshman years who transferred to another school. I am usually detested for my talents and I was considered different. People never really desired my company. The intellectual gap is just a little different and my interests and pursuits are in a different plane altogether.  
  
In the past summer, I have promised to myself that my social life will improve this school year and I am determined to make that happen. Maybe showing to my peers that I don't really care about my studies would be an improvement. They may see my human element and even admire me. I hate feeling lonely and I want to fill this void with something worthwhile. Something to preoccupy myself with.  
  
" Michiru...someone's outside for you." I turned. Who would that be? I squeezed my way of the cramped classroom amidst my classmates enjoying each other's spare time with jokes and chats. As I got out, it was my co- editor who I have a little crush on because he was the perfect gentleman. He had a few friends with him.  
  
" Ms. Kaguya suggested that I invite you to run for the school elections. Want to join my party? She also mentioned some of the girls at the other section who could also fill in some slots. The meeting is in Ringo building in the third floor. I will ask her to excuse us." As I listened intently to Ruyo, my co-editor..I noticed the group he had with him. Ringo noticed my attention to his companions and introduced me to them. The tall one with the short hair was Mika, the one with short and curly hair was Riki, and the last one was... "Hey! I know you!" I said as I tried to recall her name from memory. She smiled as if it was funny for me to be so forgetful.. " You were my classmate from my old school!!!" I said as I flailed my arms wildly trying to retrieve her name from my mind..like a pc searching...searching....file not found. "Haruka.."she smiled..her blonde hair bellowing in the wind..her teal blue eyes sparkled with amusement. 


	2. getting reacquainted

"Haruka.." she supplied as I began to feel desperate searching for her name. After four years of my miserable high school life..who would have thought or even considered that I will find her here..facing me. I never had the opportunity to know her better because I started to get acquainted to her before the end of the school year on our old school Greenfield Academy..and now here in Redwood...  
  
She laughed..I have noticed that her hair was shorter than before..and she is now taller..almost towering me a bit. She seems more intimidating..but when she flashed me her warm-hearted smile...what am I thinking? Here I am..Michiru..the perfect straight A student fawning over an old acquaintance. I must be loosing my sanity. Rio..my co-editor was flashing his mischievous sparkly white teeth. I think that he has some mischief brewing up again that will increase havoc in the otherwise peaceful and serene educational atmosphere.  
  
"We're here because of the coming student council elections..and I want you to run as my vice president." Rio stated matter-of-factly.  
"Oh..you know that I am not interested in that kind of thing. Who in the world gave you the idea that I may be interested in this one, huh? Besides..I have a little problem with new school policies and budgets regarding the paper." I said a little annoyed.  
"Well...Miss Jo..who happens to be your English teacher was the one who gave the recommendation..you being an excellent student of hers advised me to get you." Rio said persuasively.  
  
My ego is getting bloated over by such flattery. How could I resist? Even if politics is not my cup of tea, I obliged and accepted the invitation. Me and my big head.  
  
As I grinned like a Cheshire cat, I began to notice some few companions with Haruka. Rio, noticing my attention diverted to our companions began to cut his discussions short and started to introduce them. A tall girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair was Aiza and the shorter girl with red short and curly hair was Rumi.  
  
"Yo." Rumi greeted me. "I know who you are! Do you happen to know Madame Gierdre??I adore her so much..I know that she's your French teacher, I've heard." As Aiza said these..Haruka tried to stifle her laughter. "Umm..yes..I know her." "Would you mind if I ask you a little favor?" Aiza asked me. "What's that? Okay shoot." "I'll give you my cam..would you shoot her with it? Just don't tell her that it's for me. "Suure" I said a little baffled by her request as if her life depended on it. "Okay..my teacher's coming in for our Chemistry class..I'll be on the meeting, I promise." "that's good. See yah there" Rio winked.  
  
In the afternoon...  
  
"Hey.. I'm here." I said as I entered the room. Rio, Rumi and Haruka are discussing something and their conversation was cut short by my sudden appearance. My hair was in disarray and I'm sweaty by the stifling heat and the miserable chemistry class before. We began to take seats along the brown mahogany table.  
  
"As I've said earlier, I have invited you here to discuss how we will form the party. As I've said earlier, I would be running as the president..Michi would run as our vice president, Rumi as our P.R.O. and Aiza, who is not around, would run as secretary..." As Rio droned on trying to be serious and intense, I was beginning to stifle a yawn when Suzumi an annoying girl from the other pilot class appeared. She was tall, loud and intimidating, and she happens to be the company commander for Alpha company, our company in our citizen's army training-C.A.T. for short. With her was another annoying person in the name of Aiko, a girl with straight raven black hair. also a high ranking officer so I've heard. These girls annoy me a lot. They are so loud and arrogant and they feel that they are more superior than our section. They feel that they are smart too, but in reality, it is quite the contrary.  
  
Rumi and I began to engage in a conversation which thus of course began from the innocent topics to the more mischievous ones. She told me that she is a you-know-what and I said that I myself had my share of "those" amorous adventures that went to total disaster. For now, all I wanted was to get over this school year, get a college diploma afterwards and land in a cozy job of some sort.  
Rumi told me about her type. It doesn't seem as if she's the type of girl that would desire women by the looks of her but she does. I am beginning to get comfortable with her when I noticed Haruka grinning silently as if she's listening to our chat.  
I began to turn to her.  
"Oi. Never expected to see you here again. Never had the idea that you're just around the place. This school is sure big that we didn't meet." I said playfully.  
"Maybe your nose is just so upturned that you can't see lesser mortals around, much more remember that you have ignored them for years." She snapped good-naturedly.  
"...I was merely loitered in the place. Have you not noticed me at the halls and at the quadrangle during C.A.T?" she asked.  
"No...I am usually annoyed by those days..obviously I have to wad through swarms of humanity just to pass towards my business which is in the PRESS ROOM of our school paper. Maybe my eyes aren't that observant. But I am sure regretful that we did not make much of the years." I said thoughtfully as if I wanted to add "the years would have been more bearable if I had a friend like you to turn to" but I hesitated. I do not desire to embarrass myself and divulge my feelings of sadness to a person I barely knew.  
There was a bit of silence when I asked "How come you didn't even say goodbye when you decided to leave us in our first school?" the pangs of hurt for her inconsideration during those times was renewed.  
"Well..I guess I just thought that people wouldn't care anyway so I chose not to. The only person that I confided it with was with Sayumi and who would have thought that we had the same idea of transferring."  
"I only had the chance to talk to you once or twice. You could have been my friend." I said wistfully.  
She stared at me and in silence she understood. 


	3. you are what?

It was a sunny day and I was anticipating it. I don't know why but the day was a good one. On my usual routines I began the day. I slipped on our maroon uniform and green checkered skirt. I began to zoom in my scooter and arrived at school. The usual hustle and bustle of the place was overwhelming. As usual the day began with the flag ceremony. I happen to arrive later than usual and was greeted by my classmates near the gate. After the flag ceremony, we settled in the class room and began to wait for our math teacher and adviser. All of a sudden, my classmates told me that someone was at the door for me. My heart skipped a bit. It is not everyday that I have people giving me attention of any sort and deep inside I was flattered by their attention.  
It was Rumi and Haruka by the door.  
  
"Oi. Will you be attending the assembly during lunch? Rio asked us to remind you that." "Oh. Sure thing. I aint so busy anyway." I said. "Ok. We'll just see you then." Rumi replied as they went away.  
  
We met by lunch. We talked about silly stuffs and about the coming campaign. Haruka decided to back out for she figured that she wasn't so into the job. Rumi decided not to as well since she was influenced by Haruka's disinterest. They were replaced by a junior C.A.T. officer and I noticed that she addressed Haruka as Ma'am but I did not take notice until the first C.A.T day arrived.  
  
We were advised by the commandant to come in jeans and white shirt with our hair fashioned in a bun or in a hair net if it is short. Our hair must be neat, we must be clean and without cosmetics of any sort. We must come unadorned and without a whiff of cologne. We were advised to carry a white handkerchief and a mini notebook dubbed "tickler" to be able to jot down notes whenever the need arises.  
  
The next morning at class, I was late. To my dismay, there is a new test in Calculus, the basics that we took during our summer class. I really hate math not because I'm not good at it but because it wasn't my cup of tea. I'd rather bury my nose reading geology along with a pile of rocks than solve boring and lifeless numbers on paper.  
  
And so the day finally arrived. It was a Friday, in short, it is our military day. The classroom and the place was buzzing with liveliness as everyone tried to dress up to the required uniform as directed by the school commandant. In and out we go as we busied ourselves buying handkerchiefs, C.A.T. belts, hair net and gel. I had trouble fixing mine in that fashion so I asked my classmate who is good with fixing hair for assistance. Instead of my usual ponytail, my wavy aquamarine hair was tied up neatly in a bun. I think that I look silly in this style and suddenly I felt self-conscious of it all.  
  
Then I was caught by surprise when my classmate told me that there is someone at the door. It was Haruka and Rumi. The two are usually together.  
  
"Hi. What's up?" she asked and she was laughing. My classmate, Ukyo the heartthrob knew Haruka since they were also school mates greeted her. "Hi Ma'am." She teased. "Huh?" I turned to Ukyo. Then a realization hit me... "YOU are an OFFICER, too? Like Sarah and Anika?!" I asked incredulously. "Yep..I am." She grinned.  
  
Our officer was Anika, another obnoxious girl from the pilot class section Opal. We were to address her as Ma'am Anika in respect to her position as a senior officer of the company. Our company color was fuchsia and we were to line our hair buns with ribbons of that color.  
  
"Whenever I ask a question, you must answer me with Ma'am yes Ma'am. You can never answer in the negative. I will deduct some merit points whenever you fail to do the tasks appointed to you. Is that understood?!" Anika shouted sternly.  
  
"Ma'am yes ma'am" we chorused though I hate to admit that I don't like answering to people who are not so credible.  
  
"S.O.P. no. 1...do not squeal." She said in a booming voice. I looked at her loopy handwriting that she had photocopied for us..talk about megalomania.  
  
Her spelling was incorrect, it was spelled "squill" instead of squeal. I grinned but controlled myself. My spell-checker mind's at it again. Me and my hidden evil. Nyahhahaa.  
  
Then Mokuyo, a classmate of Anika came at the front and whispered something to her.  
"Your Ma'am Mokuyo wants to announce something. She is Cadette 2nd Class Captain Mokuyo Hiromi, acting S5 of the Medic Company." Anika announced.  
Mokuyo started to speak, "The Medic Company is recruiting people who wants to become a Medic, obviously. Anyone who wants to join, kindly raise your hand."  
I was surprised when as if on an impulse, my hand was pointing to the heavens."  
"You???" Anika exclaimed incredulously.  
"The Editor in Chief wants to join the company..are you serious??"she asked me again.  
"Sure." I said. I don't care if I leave my classmates anyway. I want fresher faces.  
"Any more volunteers?"  
"Miyou raised her hand.  
"Okay. We have Miyou and Michiru." She announced.  
  
This is going to be an exciting year. 


	4. frozen in twilight

Frozen in Twilight  
  
Miyou and I were led by Mokuyo or must I say, "Ma'am Mokuyo to the platoon of the Medic company. In all my stay in this school, I was not much acquainted with girls from other sections. Not that I was a nobody but because I don't care to know them that much. I am usually the one doing the leadership things and though it would be fun knowing everyone, it is just impossible especially with all the extracurricular activities the school is piling at my shoulders.  
  
So here I am, being led by this girl..She's rather simple looking with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and brown eyes with a notable crookedness in her front teeth and yet a friendly aura radiates from her. She seems intimidated with me. I guess my snobby reputation precedes me.  
  
I observed the entire school field packed with the swirling mass of humanity that was so overwhelming, it gave me a slight feeling of nausea. I loathed the day that I would be the one being rounded up in platoons, being humiliated and treated like inferiors. A recollection from my sophomore year loomed over me like a strange cloud of nostalgia.  
  
It was a sunny noon time and I just finished lunch, happily drawing a sketch of my favorite actor Minamino Kurama. Strange shadows blocked the sunlight that pours its beams at my art piece. Then at that instance I was aware that these group of kids are calling my attention.  
  
"Hi, Kaioh-san..." Kakeru Kazuma started.  
I nodded, ready to lend an attentive ear.  
"We want to invite you to join the training for M.O.C.C."  
"What's that?" I asked, my eyebrows raising a bit.  
Then Anika spoke up.  
  
"This is a Citizen Army Training program for sophomores, usually the higher sections are encouraged to join. The training would make you a first class officer when we reach our senior year." Her voice trailed on.  
  
Kakeru added, "With that, we would also be given extra credits in our academics."  
  
"Soo desu ne...Why me then?" I asked puzzled as I twirled my curly aquamarine locks.  
"Because we believe that you can do it, and we want you to join us..there are rumors from the faculty that they would transfer you to our section."  
"You mean that I would be doing that?" I gestured condescendingly at the platoon marching in the field, being punished like animals.  
"Yes.." "I think that I wouldn't want to do that." I said.  
  
And so here I am, in the inevitable circumstance as I reluctantly trudged on the field, sweat trickling in my brows, following Mokuyo.  
  
I found out upon announcement that we are in-charge of people who gets injured and people who expires in the field. We were also the Military police of the whole institution with other responsibilities for the school.  
  
The idea of meeting other people was enticing.  
  
At the end of all the marching and military practices in the muddy fields, another officer stepped in the line, the acting S5 cadet first class Mokuro Hiko. Mokuro was beautiful...she has shiny short Russet colored hair and almond shaped aquamarine blue eyes. Her face was smooth and fair as porcelain with a lean built. She has a gentle low pitch voice that was good and irritating at the same time. Good because its better than Anika yet irritating because you can't hear a thing when you're somehow placed in the last row. Her green army uniform looked good in her. Almost all the girls were struck by her looks.  
  
I heard one girl in the platoon whisper, "She's a little shy.." I smiled at their rumors. She must be really nice looking to capture my attention. I smiled as I marched on.  
  
As the whole training session is about to be dismissed, the Officer's platoon was formed upon the announcement of the adjutant. The whole field went as quiet as a tomb. All that can be heard was the thundering footsteps of army boots against the ground. I was enthralled by the "snappy" foot works of the platoon and the order as the officers with their head caps marching in their planks. Then the officers intercepted and passed through the spaces in our platoon. Then an arm tapped my shoulder briskly. My initial reaction was of annoyance, then it melted with surprise and a sudden skip to my heart beat. It was Haruka, her wheat-blonde hair unidentifiably concealed in a cap, smiling up to her ears..as if she's excited to see me..as if.  
  
I was jittery at that instance. The feeling of giddiness was comparable to my feeling whenever I am purchasing a paperback...or watching a great movie. But, for the first time in my life, for the first time in this school, I feel exhilarated as if I am being born and coming alive for the first time.  
  
Rumi waved her hand as if gesturing me to come at her seat by the bleachers. The field was beginning to empty. She was lazily sitting there, sipping a cola. It must be her reward to herself. She threw me a chocolate bar.  
  
"Haruka said that they have their officer's meeting after every training session. A sort of reinforcement if you know what I mean." She chuckled, her fine curly hair beginning to escape from her hairnet.  
  
"I wasn't aware that she's an officer. She somehow managed to leave that out." I said.  
  
After forty minutes of waiting, she ran up to us. We were happy to see her..she was still smiling, I guess relieved to see that we lingered for her. The sun was almost diminishing, twilight beginning to take its turn in the skies. The red-orange rays shining its last strength on the familiar person approaching the two of us and the sweet taste of chocolate..frozen in time. 


	5. The Redwood Crowd

The bleachers we were sitting at was under the fire tree. Its blazing red buds beginning to blossom. We were beside the greenhouse complex. Being near the greenhouse gives me a feeling of ease as if I am directly smelling the Oxygen from the plants. It also gave me a feeling of being one with nature even if its just a pathetic looking plot, a pure excuse of a greenhouse.  
  
There is also a small shade provided by the roof at the bleachers we were seating at. The wind was gentle and the light of the moon began to replace the fiery blazing orange of the sun in the sky.  
  
Haruka was dressed in an officer's uniform, very neat and appealing to my aesthetic sense. Her hair that was recently secured in a black army cap was now hanging loose in short waves. She sat next to me. We were a strange lot. Something stirred in my stomach as I stared at her. I am quite uncertain what it was. Neither did I analyze what I was feeling back then. I was just aware that it was pleasant, a genuine pleasantness that have not felt in years.  
  
Ever since my childhood, I would experience the same feeling whenever I feel delighted. It is a slight stir in the stomach. As if the epicenter of this tidal wave of emotion began there then the tingling sensation was radiated to the whole body up to the tips of my fingertips. Would I label that giddiness or..tenderness?  
  
"Do you know Mokuro?" I asked. "Oh yes. Why?" she asked somehow sounding a bit puzzled. Her forehead wrinkling a bit. "Nothing,really." And we left it there.  
  
We started to walk toward the hotdog stands. I noticed that Haruka liked the hotdogs rolled in bacon, slathered in mustard and ketchup. She had inexplicable revulsion to mayonnaise. Must be the fat content..hehehe.  
  
I ordered an orange soda. Rumi spoke between bites, "Where is my Darling Suzumi?" she asked in her mischievous characteristic manner. Haruka's eyes rolled up to the heavens as if repulsed by Rumi's attraction to Suzumi. I was smiling as if I was part of the conspiracy, eager to be friends to the both of them, happy that I could be a part of a camaraderie. "She left earlier than the rest, that " she answered nonchalantly, her teal blue eyes almost reduced to cat eye slits. I found out that Haruka's revulsion to Suzumi was due to her noisy loudmouthed-ness and cockiness. Acting like some prima donna in her own roguish way.  
I somehow wrapped my arms around hers. It was a good feeling and she didn't find it alarming.  
  
We waved goodbye as I was fetched by the school bus. Its an end to another day.  
  
The next morning, my close friend Camilla visited me at my classroom during lunch.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hey..wanna come with me to the bookshops at Vandlin's?"she said perkily.  
"Sure. What time should we meet?" I asked enthused.  
"Maybe after class."  
"Okay"  
  
In the afternoon we met as agreed upon by the gates. Camilla was seating there, all prim and pretty, her chestnut brown hair billowing in the gentle breeze. She's all niceness it seemed that she's too good to be true. We've been friends since the first day of high school. We both love Yuyu Hakusho so much that it took most of our chatting hours. We were also busmates. I used to go to their house in my freshman years.  
  
Underneath all the niceness of her sugary sweetness, she has a little malice on her, a bitter taste like drinking a sugary cup of coffee. But she's a dependable friend nonetheless. We went to the book shop and after shopping, we've decided to hang-out in the nearby cakehouse. She ordered some blueberry cheesecake while I ordered lasagna, my favorite food in the world. We chatted about old times, old friends and our parallel interests in almost everything. It was last summer that she started to send mixed signals to me. I was rather confused but I started to find her attractive. This feeling was a little disconcerting for me. I told her that I like her like her. I thought that we were finally understanding each other but then it became blurred once again. I started to shove the feeling aside. Forgetting what has transpired and starting as friendly friends for the sake of good times. Then we left for home.  
  
On the evening, I called Haruka over the phone. She gave me her number. Her father answered the phone and I was a little scared. I swallowed the lump in my throat and attempted a conversation. To my surprise, she was friendly.  
  
"Were you eating your dinner? Did I disturb you?" I asked. "Not really..I was merely watching t.v." she replied with a slur in her voice. "Do you know Mokuyo?" I asked.  
  
"Yes..its just so unfair that Mokuyo gets the designation as S5..she's just a second class officer." She said annoyed.  
  
"Waddya mean by that? I'm just new to this kind of thing."  
  
"Those who underwent M.O.C.C. training, the ones who entered in their sophs, attain higher ranks in their senior year. M.O.C.Cs gets minor ranks..anyway, I don't know my rank yet and I was not given a designation yet but I once aspired as Wing 5. We'll just see what happens.."  
  
"Is that so? I guess the commandant was really unfair, he usually favors the other class..if you know what I mean. Its weird that I'm so interested to this kinda stuff now when in my sophs I declined the offer given to me to join M.O.C.C." I said.  
  
"Do I smell regret?" she purred.  
  
"Not really, just wondering if we'd be closer by now if I met you again earlier than recently. This school is sure big...I usually pass the field as a short-cut to the school publication's office, where did you hang-out anyway?"  
  
"I am usually on the headquarters..fooling around..." then she chuckled. "Oh..my mom's calling for dinner..see yah around!" I said. "Suure. Anytime."  
  
The next day, I arrived late in class, my Calculus teacher was already teaching. When he saw me, he closed the door.  
  
"If you want to go in..buy me a bag of corn chips..run!" he barked good naturedly. My teacher Mr. Yamato was the most unconventional teacher in the planet. He keeps on making jokes and is known for his sheer sense of humor and naughtiness.  
  
I squirmed as I braided my hair in utter disarray..being late, I wasn't able to blow-dry it as I used to. I almost bumped at my classmate Sasumi who is known for her amazing lateness.  
  
"I wonder how you always manage it.." I quipped at her. She smiled guiltily. "Must be talent" she chuckled.'  
"Oh! Yamato-senpai wants us to buy corn chips as punishment." I reminded her.  
"Is that so? I shall go with you then." She said.  
  
Sasumi is one of the people in class that is genuinely nice to me. She wasn't competitive yet she's not stupid either. She's actually cool with her dangling earrings and accessories. She has shoulder length raven black hair and a very milky complexion that reminds me of Snow White.  
  
As we were let in..Mr. Yamato managed to crack up some jokes in class. Then I saw Rumi and Haruka waving at the window..mouthing recess.  
  
I actually felt good that I am now having friends to hang-out with..then I smiled.  
  
To my readers: I am sorry for some inconsistencies on the first few chapters..it took me a while to update the stories that I forgot some of the character's names. Thank you for the reviews..it inspired me to continue the story. 


End file.
